One Mistake
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY What happenes when you can't control your rage, and make a mistake that cost you everything? Rated PG-13 for violence, suicide, and charicter death
1. Default Chapter

One Mistake  
  
By rox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh  
  
Warning!!! This is a REALLY sad, anguishy, depressing fic, kinda like my mood. There is violence, multiple character death, and suicide.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stared at the cool, dark waters under the bridge. I could not live anymore. I didn't deserve to. I had destroyed light, innocence and joy. All because of blind rage. No one would care if I died. Mokuba might, but I sent him an Email telling him my last thoughts, wishes, an apology, and other information. I took out my deck, my pride and joy. I looked through it, becoming more ashamed of my actions and distressed by the aftermath. All this, all this pain...all this guilt...all this shame, all because of these stupid pieces of paper.  
  
Why did this have to happen? To me? To him? He was so nice, pure, happy. The last thing he said to me was that he forgave me. I can't handle this guilt. How could this happen.  
  
~~Flashback * Early Morning~~  
  
"Hey Seto! How are you this morning?" Mokuba asked cheerfully.  
  
"Fine. Mokuba, you're getting in my way. Mokuba...MOVE MOKUBA! I HAVE STUFF TO DO!" Seto yelled, causing Mokuba to stare at his brother with large hurt eyes. "Mokuba, I..."  
  
"Yugi called, wanted to remind you of a duel or something. See ya tonight Seto. Mokuba mumbled as he walked off, feeling hurt and dejected.  
  
Seto sighed, and then thought about what Mokuba had said. He had almost forgotten about the duel. Yugi had asked Seto to meet him around 5:00 at the game shop. Yugi's grandpa wasn't there, he was at a convention or something, and Yugi was bored. Joy and Tea were going out and were too busy and Tristan had moved away. Ryan and his Yami were at summer camp. Basically Ryan was trying to keep his Yami in check, and also getting his Yami in new situations. Yugi's Yami was working to try to get more money. Everyone except Yugi had something to do. So he decided to call Seto and challenge him so he would have something to do that evening, as Yami wouldn't be home until 9:00 pm.  
  
Seto was looking forward to the duel, so he got back to work with a rather pleased smile on his face.  
  
~*~Five o clock~*~  
  
Seto came to the game shop and opened the door. He saw Yugi look up from the book he was reading and saw Yugi grin.  
  
"Great timing! I'm really glade you had time to come. I was getting pretty board. Now lets duel!" Yugi grabbed his deck and he and Seto started a duel. After ten games, Yugi had won six, Seto had won three, and the last one ended in a draw. Both of them were having a good time, and neither foresaw what would soon happen. Yugi was talking about the duel, and mentioned Duelist Kingdom. Seto remembered everything that had happened, from losing to Yugi, to losing to Pegasus, to having Mokuba kidnapped, to having Yugi save them. He got really upset and angry at these horrible memories, and absentmindedly began tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. Then he saw Yugi picking up his deck. He snapped. Suddenly he was controlled by his pint-up rage, now loose, and had one thought, that he must hurt Yugi anyway he could.  
  
Seto jumped up and grabbed Yugi's wrist, and with a simple twist, broke it. Then he grabbed Yugi's collar, and he started to kick, punch, beat, and hit the other boy. He saw a knife nearby and cut the boy's cheek. When Yugi whimpered, he let out a malevolent snarl.  
  
"Tough luck Yugi, it doesn't look like you enjoy the knife slicing into your flesh. Maybe you'll enjoy this more!" He kicked Yugi, cracking one of his ribs and the force carried him into another room.  
  
Yugi got up quickly and ran upstairs, but Seto caught him in the hallway. He grabbed Yugi up by his hair, and, controlled by anger, slammed him into a nearby mirror. Yugi screamed as the reflective glass cracked and sent splinters of pain through his back. He fell, glass littering the floor. Seto turned him over with his shoe and pressed down, causing the glass to cut into Yugi's flesh even deeper. Then Seto kicked Yugi's small form down the stairs.  
  
When Seto saw Yugi, barely alive, at the bottom of the stairs, the hatred and anger vanished, leaving emptiness and self-loathing. He ran to Yugi and felt for a pulse. He found an extremely weak one, and started crying. He stopped when he felt Yugi touch his arm.  
  
"I k-know you d-didn't m-mean it K-kaiba." He managed to say. He was in great pain, which was evident when you looked at his face. There were cuts, burses, blood, tears, and what looked like several pieces of glass embedded in his face. Seto looked away. "K-kaiba, please look at m-me. I w-want to tell y-you s-something before I leave, are you listening?" Seto nodded, terse in his icy blue eyes. "I forgive you Kaiba. I don't hold anything that happened against you. Tell Yami," he let out a heart- wrenching sob, "tell Yami, tell him that I'm sorry. Tell him it's not his fault. Tell him that I'll be in a better place. Yugi looked strait at Seto, his usually bright and lively eyes dull. "Kaiba, remember that I have forgiven you for this, please rem-"  
  
Those were the last words Yugi Moto spoke. He was dead.  
  
Seto did three things. He wrote Yami a letter, being sure to include what Yugi wrote. Then he wrote Mokuba an e-mail, in it an apology. Then he phoned the police, and left.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
I look at the inviting waters. 'Goodbye Mokuba. I love you, please remember that.' I think. Then I walk off into nothingness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I open my eyes and see two joyful violet eyes peering at me. I sit up and see Yugi, a beautiful angle boy. Yugi smiled again, then took my hand and we walked off, disappearing into the clouds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe I wrote this. I KILLED MY TWO FAVEROT CHARICTORS!!!! WHY?!?! I feel so ashamed. Please Review. Flames are dumb, if you hated it, why read it? By the way, the part that's not flashback is Seto's POV. 


	2. Chapter 2: Yami's POV

One Mistake  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, and probably never will.  
  
Note: This is dedicated to Queen Ali B, as she requested me to continue this.  
  
Another Note: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!  
  
~*~Chapter*2~*~  
  
~~Yami's POV~~  
  
Tonight has been great! I'm off work already! It's only seven; I'm two hours early. Yugi will be really happy about this. I'll get to spend some time with him and...wait a minuet, why are there police cars in front of the game shop? Please no...YUGI!  
  
I run up to an officer and ask what's wrong. I'm not prepared for the news I received "Yugi Moto was killed in a brutal murder." I sate at him in horror. No, it can't be..."Are you Yami?" The officer asked, and I nod, unable to talk. "This letter was found for you." I take it and mumble my thanks, then run towards Joey's apartment. It's starting to rain, perfect, suits my mood then.  
  
As I run, a thug tries to rob me. I send the bastard to the shadow realm without breaking my stride. If Yugi had seen that he would be really angry...but he can't...I feel more tears crawl down my face as I reach the apartment. I see Joey and Tea about to leave. "J-j-joey!" I call, my voice full of grief. He turned and saw me, and Tea ran over. Joey walked over and unlocked the door while Tea helped me in. I could barley see through all my tears. I make it inside and collapse on the couch, sobbing my heart out. "Yugi..."  
  
=Next Day=  
  
I wake up, sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. I'm in Joey's room? Why? I get up and leave the room, going towards the sound of voices. I enter his living room and see a worried Tea and Joey. "Yami, what happened?" All the memories of last night suddenly flow through me, causing me to stumble. I look up at them with emotionless eyes.  
  
"Yugi was killed last night. I didn't know, I could have helped him, saved him! I wasn't there! I was suppose to protect him! I failed him...I failed my aibou..."  
  
Joey and Tea looked shocked, not wanting to believe what I was saying. Joey opened his mouth and was about to talk but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He went over and opened it to reveal ...Tristan.  
  
"Hey guys! Um...Yami, what's wrong?"  
  
"Yugi was, he was killed last night." I respond sadly.  
  
"So? He was just a pathetic runt! He's better off dead!"  
  
"What did you say?" I growled. NOBODY talks about Yugi like that!  
  
"Actually, a pity he's dead, now I can't beat him up-"  
  
"MIND CRUSH!!!!" I yell, and am pleased at the sounds of Tristan screaming then falling down, dead. I flick my wrist and his body disappears.  
  
I turn and see Joey and Tea looking pissed. Gee, I hope it's Tristan they're mad at...  
  
"Bastard." Joey growls. Tea shakes her head then hands me the letter I had been holding last night. I decided to read it, and noted that it had many tear stains on it.  
  
"Yami-  
  
I'm sorry about Yugi, truly I am. This was all my fault, I killed him. I know now that you probably want to kill me, but I'm afraid that you won't be able to. Even if Yugi can forgive me I can't forgive myself. By the time you have read this I will be dead. There are several things you need to know first. One, I am VERY sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Please believe me. I know that that doesn't change things, but still... Second, You need to know what Yugi said, that he forgave me, and he didn't hold any of it against me. I don't get how he can forgive me for that...but that's not all, he also told me to tell you that he was sorry and that it's not your fault. He told me to tell you that he was in a better place. I could tell that he loved you Yami. We had been talking about you earlier, and he mentioned how much you meant to him. He called you his big brother. Yami, don't be to hard on yourself, Yugi wouldn't like it. Finally, I want you to be the one who talks to Mokuba. I'm sure he has gotten my email by now. Please go to him, he needs as much support as you. Also, it was I who called the police.  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Seto Kaiba"  
  
I sat down the note. I had tears in my eyes as I looked out the window. "Yami, are going to go to Mokuba's?" Joey asked softly. I nod and he and Tea go to get some things I guess. I sigh, knowing that I will never completely recover from this, but I must go on.  
  
As we leave I see twin rainbows.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Yami, did ya know that they say when people die and go to heaven the way they get there is a rain bow? Cool huh?" He smiles up at me, eyes shining. I smile at him.  
  
"Yes Yugi, it most certainly is." His smile gets larger and he laughs. I look down at him, enjoying my hikari's happiness.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Hmm, so Seto got to heaven? Must be a fluke. Oh well, I guess I should forgive him as Yugi did. I feel the wind and smile; I know that Yugi will never truly leave me.  
  
"Sayonara Kaiba. Sayonara Yugi, my brother." I whisper, then turn and walk down the street. I can almost see him smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now! I'm going to do everyone's POV on this! ^-^ Yea! Gee, this was really sad! Also, when Kaiba talks about love think of father/son or brother/brother, K?  
  
You see the pretty button that says 'GO'? Press it and leave a review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Tristen's POV

One Mistake  
  
By: rox  
  
Yugi-Yami 15: Thanks!  
  
Ruby*^_^!: That was funny! Glad u like! CU @ school!  
  
Bayleaf: That was really sad...glad you like it!  
  
Here we go! I WANT REVIEWS!!!!  
  
~~Chapter 3: Tristan's POV~~  
  
Hmm...I'm really bored...nobody likes me here. HEY! I can go over to Joey's! Hmm...hope Yugi isn't there. I never really liked the squirt, I just put up with him because of Yami and Joey...Well, better start over.  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Man, my ass is soar. Ah, there's Joey's house! Hmm...what's taking him so long? Oh there he is. Huh? Yami was crying? "Hey guys! Um...Yami, what's wrong?"  
  
"Yugi was, he was killed last night." That's why he's crying? I thought it was something important.  
  
"So? He was just a pathetic runt! He's better off dead!"  
  
"What did you say?" Well, actually, maybe not. Now I can't pick on him anymore.  
  
"Actually, a pity he's dead, now I can't beat him up-"  
  
"MIND CRUSH!!!!"  
  
Shit.  
  
~~  
  
Wheeeee!! That was amusing! Well, I'll write more soon! ^-^ REVIEW!!! 


End file.
